Finding My Love
by CraziAznGurl
Summary: Kagome was torn apart from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku as a child. She moved to America for 12 years. She later comes back to Tokyo...but will her three best friends still remember her? InuKag SanMir UPDATED! CH. 6
1. Memories

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: No.I don't own Inuyasha or anything.except my clothes and computers and some other stuff..I do WISH I owned Inuyasha.anyone wants to give me Inuyasha?? *hoping and praying*  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic.soo.please review.but no flames please!!! I promise ya.I get enough bashing at school! Also.I think I was like flashback happy! Lol! ;) Oh.and.I think most of the characters are very OOC in the beginning.but.you'll understand later on.They will be back in their normal state!! I PROMISE! Hope you like it! r/r ^_^  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm actually back in Japan!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
She just moved from America back to Japan, where she was born. She looked around her old house and went to her room.  
  
"I wonder if Inu, Sango, and the lech are still here?" She giggled and started to unpack.  
  
She found a picture of her, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku when they were four. She remembered that day so well, like it was yesterday.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Sango, you're my BEST FRIEND in the WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!" giggled Kagome.  
  
"KAG! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU ARE INUYASHA! You're ALWAYS my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!" giggled Kag.  
  
Inuyasha blushes and all of the sudden, Kag screams!  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Sango whips around and starts bashing Miroku with her huge boomerang, and soon Inuyasha joined in, whacking the crud out of Miroku.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU GROPE, KAGOME?!?!?! NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ANYONE, I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE MISSING THE OBJECT THAT MAKES YOU A MAN!!!!" screamed Sango.  
  
Miroku, flaming red hand prints and bruised up, bowed apologetically and went to calm Sango down.  
  
"You know what, Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"What, Kagome?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"No matter how perverted Miroku is, he and Sango are always fine after they made up. I promise you.they are going to be together soon."  
  
"I'm betting probably around next week that Miroku is going to ask Sango out."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Is this a bet? Are you that confident about that? You wanna change it first?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Of course, Kag. I'm perfectly positive that I'm gonna be correct with MY bet? Yours?"  
  
"I bet about...um...let see...bout two weeks."  
  
"You're on, Kag. What happens if I'm right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever Inu, like you are gonna win. It's gonna be a $10 bet. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Oh, and Kag. I will win the bet!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome starting burst out laughing, and then Miroku and Sango came back staring at them if they were insane.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Kagome put the picture down. She remembered, she never knew the outcome of the bet she made with Inuyasha. She left that following week to America with her family. She put the picture down on her nightstand next to her bed. When she found out she had to move away from her three best friends, she was heartbroken. They were friends since they wore diapers. She trusted each of them with her life..well...maybe not all of them.you couldn't be sure with Miroku. He might just grope you the whole time! After she finished unpacking, she checked on her family.  
  
"Souta, are you hungry? I'm gonna go get some popcorn and Sprite."  
  
"Sure, Sis. Thanks, Kagome. Do you think Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are still here?" asked Souta.  
  
"I dunno know, Souta. Hopefully, though, they are still here. We'll see when we go back to school tomorrow."  
  
Kagome went downstairs to get the food and drinks, and began to pop the popcorn. As she was pouring the drinks, she remembered when she had to tell her three friends she was moving to America.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
At the park.  
  
"Um....Inu, Sango, Miroku....I dunno how to tell you this, but...um....I'm...I'm moving to America this week. I just found out last night," informed Kagome.  
  
"WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING!?!?" shouted the three some.  
  
"My mom thought it would be the best for Jiji, since he's not doing so well in his health. She also thinks it will boost my education a bunch. I DON'T WANNA LEAVE THOUGH!"  
  
Kagome bursts into tears and sobs. Sango began to cry on Miroku, while the lech comforts his friend.  
  
"Kag...but....aww....Kag....please stop crying. You know I can't stand it when you're crying. Please?" begged Inu.  
  
He moved near her and began to comfort her.  
  
"It seems like the end of the world, I know Kag, but it's not like we still can't be best friends and can't talk to you! Everything will be alright. I promise, Kag, we'll work it out," soothed Inuyasha.  
  
"But..what about the bet...our deal. I'm breaking it! I'VE NEVER BROKEN A DEAL!"  
  
"Aw Kag.It's just a deal, a bet. There's always a first to everything."  
  
Kagome just kept sitting there sobbing, while Inuyasha was trying to sooth her. Deep inside, Inuyasha was extremely hurt. Kagome was his BEST friend, his first friend, and now he was loosing her. Sango kept showering Miroku with tears because she was going to loose her best friend too. They did EVERYTHING together. From parties to makeovers to baseball practices with the guys to shopping, anything.you name it. Miroku knew that his friends were deeply stunned and hurt.he was too. When he first moved to Tokyo, Kagome was the first person who actually welcomed him, until he groped her, but that's beside the point. She made him feel special, and let him join the group.even though the bonds that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango had were deep.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
Kagome looked, it was the microwave. It just finished popping her popcorn. Then, she noticed she was crying. Twelve years away from her best friends. The first five years in America were perfectly miserable. She never tried to make friends and never went out to do anything. She just was a loner. After awhile, she did begin to socialized, but she missed her friends dearly. Kagome looked at the microwave and saw her tear stained face.  
  
'What are you thinking, Kagome. It's been twelve years. They have probably forgotten you by now; don't even remember your name! It's been too long, but you might have a slender chance that one of them will remember you. There might be hope.'  
  
She got the popcorn and headed upstairs, getting ready for tomorrow, the first day of school. After couple hours, she fell asleep to a deep slumber.  
  
-Next day-  
  
*BRINGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Kagome groggily woke up and saw the time. It read....6:55....wait..6:55!!!! She had to be at school by 7:10!! She ran; changing her clothes, while brushing her teeth. She rushed downstairs, getting her bike to ride to school.  
  
At School.  
  
She got at the school at 7:00 on the dot. She heaved a sigh, thanking the gods that she wasn't late. Inside the school, she got her schedule and began wandering around, looking for her first class. AP Calculus. UGH! How she hated any type of math! She was walking around B Hall, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!!" hollered the silver haired boy.  
  
"I'M SOOOO SORRY!!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
As she was looking up at him..she saw his features, long silver hair, dog ears, amber eyes and a smirk. She knew two people with long silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes, but only one of them smirked...or had any facial expression at all. It was him...her best friend...Inuyasha.  
  
END!!  
  
I hoped you liked it so far! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna know if people actually like my story, cause I'm not the writing type. I'm just extremely bored and I don't wanna work on my power point presentation at this moment! (Yea...I know Sandra...I'm procrastinating right now..forgive me! ;) Review please! ;)  
  
CraziAznGurl 


	2. Testing Kagome

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: Again.I don't own Inuyasha or any of them in that matter. It really stinks! I really want one of them.....or something!  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic....soo....please review...but no flames!!! I promise ya.I get enough bashing at school! I couldn't believe I got around 12 reviews!! I'M SO HAPPI!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! Yal are the BEST!! Shinko - SORRI!!!! *hides* Inu will remember....just not instantly!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! He'll be nice...later...I promise! *goes to safety* ;) Hope you like it! r/r ^_^  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!!" hollered the silver haired boy.  
  
"I'M SOOOO SORRY!!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
As she was looking up at him..she saw his features, long silver hair, dog ears, amber eyes and a smirk. She knew two people with long silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes, but only one of them smirked...or had any facial expression at all. It was him...her best friend...Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that really you?" questioned Kagome.  
  
'How does this wench know me' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha???"  
  
"How in the f*^k do you know me?" asked Inuyasha. (I'm not saying HORRIBLE words..keep the rating down)  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you remember me? Kagome Higurashi."  
  
'Kagome??? Higurashi??? It can't be...it can't be her,' thought Inuyasha  
  
*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
"Stop making people's names up, bitch. I'm gonna be late for my class!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
He rushed to his AP Calculus class, leaving Kagome aghast. She couldn't believe her best friend didn't remember her....how could he? She slowly got up, since she fell when they bumped into each other. Tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back. She composed herself, and went to her class.  
  
-AP Calculus Class-  
  
Kagome calmly walked into the AP Calculus class, head down, scared that no one would remember her....just like Inuyasha forgotten about her.  
  
"Class, it seems we have a new student, Higurashi, Kagome," announced Mrs. Uchida. "Everyone, say hi to Kagome, and Kagome, please tell us about yourself to the class."  
  
Everyone said hi, except Inuyasha....who of course said "Feh."  
  
"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi, you probably already know that. And..um...I just arrived from America. I was originally born in Tokyo, but moved when I was four years old. I have a brother named Souta, and I live with my mom, grandfather, and little brother. Um.that's it."  
  
"Great, Kagome. Why don't you go sit by Sango and Inuyasha. It's right behind, Miroku," instructed the teacher.  
  
Kagome walked over to her new seat. She looked at the faces of her former best friends. They were flabbergasted! They couldn't believe it was her, but Inuyasha wasn't too trusty.  
  
'How could it be, Kag? Is it??? I gotta come up with a test to make sure..it's my Kagome. Wait...did I just say my? My Kagome? Well, it's been awhile....twelve years to be exact. She was my first friend....and will always be my friend, but...but what if I like her deeper than that?'  
  
Inuyasha pondered for awhile..then he would come up with a test. He was gonna ask one question. A question nobody knew the answer to, except Kagome. He would ask during lunch..she would probably sit with Sango and Miroku.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Kagome wandered around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Then she saw Sango's hand waving about...she decided to join them...since they were, after all, her best friends before she had to leave.  
  
"Will you please do me the honor, and please bare my child, sweet, lovely lady?" asked Miroku.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed Kagome as she bashes him with her books. "YOU HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!!!!!! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE A HOUSHI!!!"  
  
Miroku did his test....he knew this was Kagome. Only Kagome would hit him with books and called him Houshi. He couldn't believe Kagome was back!  
  
Sango....she was soon going to do her test. She was going to start singing her favorite song..........which was also Kag's favorite song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Dearest~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Romaji Lyrics  
  
hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankoku de sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne tadoritsuitan da ne  
  
English Translation  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes. Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-- For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can. Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we? Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end.  
  
During the song, Sango noticed that Kagome was mouthing the words while she was singing. Sango knew that this was the same Kagome that left 12 years ago! She was soo happy that she ran around the table giving Kagome a humongous bear hug.  
  
"KAGOME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU EVERYDAY OF THOSE 12 YEARS!!!!!!!! OMIGOSH KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sango.  
  
Kagome was extremely overjoyed that her two friends, Sango and Miroku, actually remembered her. She knew that they were gonna test her.....and of course, she passed.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Miroku and Sango did their test on Kagome, and he saw her pass.  
  
'Maybe...I don't need to test her, maybe she really is MY Kagome. NO! I HAVE to test her....only the REAL Kagome will know the answer to my question.'  
  
He started walking towards the table, towards Kagome. He was hoping and praying that this really was the same Kagome that left him 12 years ago.  
  
'Where's Inuyasha? Is he not friends with Miroku and Sango? NO....stupid me....of course he's still friends with them. Where is he then??? Hopefully, he still remembers me. I missed him so much when I was gone. I probably missed him the most out of everyone. Oh Inuyasha, did I hurt you that much that you don't even want to speak to me??'  
  
Sango knew something was wrong with Kagome. If something wasn't, she would be extremely overjoyed that they still remembered her. Then, like a speeding bullet, she knew what was wrong. Inuyasha.  
  
'Aw, poor Kagome. I wish me and Miroku could do something...but I don't know where Inuyasha is. Poor Kagome. I remembered that they were best friends....before any of us were friends.'  
  
Sango looked up from Kagome, seeing Inuyasha, coming towards them.....towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, could I have a word with you?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw him, the guy she has been waiting to see for 12 long years.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Inuyasha," answered Kagome.  
  
They walked to a secluded corner of the hallway....and of course, Sango and Miroku followed, being their curious selves. "Kagome, do you remember the one thing that was supposed to happen the week you left?" "Yes, Inuyasha. I do, like it was yesterday. It was...the one thing that I feel most guilty about.....the bet."  
  
'She said it! She said the bet!! IT REALLY IS HER!! MY KAGOME HAS REALLY COME BACK TO ME!! SHE'S BACK IN TOKYO!!! Oh, oh my sweet, beautiful Kagome. I've missed you, Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha scooped Kagome up, giving her a hug while spinning her around.  
  
A/N those are SOOO much fun to get!! I love getting spun around while getting a hug! I feel so special! Lmao!  
  
Inuyasha inhaled her scent. It was still the same....French vanilla. How he loved how she smelled. He was so happy that he was speechless. Kagome kept giggling. She, too, was beyond words. Inuyasha has tested her, and now knows that she, Kagome Higurashi, is back in Japan.  
  
Not to far away, Sango and Miroku were watching their two friends hugging, giggling, and smiling. They were so glad that those two were together. Sango was crying and smiling at the same time. And Miroku..well.Miroku was glad too, but his hand was getting closer and closer towards Sango's butt. And then...  
  
*SMACK SMACK*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"HENTAI!!! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!!"  
  
"Sweet, lovely Sango....no more please!"  
  
"I swear, touch me again........"  
  
*Grope*  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SMACK SMACK*  
  
END!!  
  
Wow!! That was loads of writing! Well, I hope everyone likes it!!! I tried really hard to please everyone! It's not the greatest, but it's all good! Lmao! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed..I GOT 12 REVIEW!! WOO HOO!! HURRAY!! YIPPIE! YEA!! ANYWAYS, at the very bottom of the screen, there is button.it says Submit Review. would you be kind enough..to push go.and review!! Just.no bashing please. Just..PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
CraziAznGurl 


	3. Friends Again & the Dream

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: You know....I probably don't own Inuyasha. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic? I would be hanging out with Inuyasha and the gang! :P  
  
A/N: Hey you guys!! Thanks soooooo much for reviewing!!! All of yal made me feel extremely special!! 5 REVIEWS!!!!! YEA!!! Lmao! Come on though...MORE REVIEWS!!! JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!!! PLEASE!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! Lol!! *gets out an old-timey watch* You want to review.....with no bashing....you want to review. Hope you like the chapter! ;)  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
"Kagome, do you remember the one thing that was supposed to happen the week you left?" "Yes, Inuyasha. I do, like it was yesterday. It was...the one thing that I feel most guilty about.....the bet."  
  
'She said it! She said the bet!! IT REALLY IS HER!! MY KAGOME HAS REALLY COME BACK TO ME!! SHE'S BACK IN TOKYO!!! Oh, oh my sweet, beautiful Kagome. I've missed you, Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha scooped Kagome up, giving her a hug while spinning her around.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha, I think lech and San are spying on us," said Kagome  
  
"I should have known......those dirty two!" replied Inuyasha  
  
Miroku and Sango knew that Kagome and Inuyasha knew where they were. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"One word," informed Sango.  
  
"RUN!!!" yelled Miroku.  
  
Miroku and Sango just kept running and running!! They ran all around the hallway, through the library; where they were shushed a billion times by the old librarian, then into the classroom; which was a horrible idea, and then into the cafeteria. Of course, being a hanyou, Inuyasha was right behind them.......Kagome not too far behind. After couple minutes of chasing Miroku and Sango, they began yelling and screaming.  
  
"INUYASHA!! KAGOME!!!! WE GIVE UP!!! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE STOP CHASING US!!!" screamed Miroku and Sango.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!! YOU WERE SPYING ON US!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"AWWWWWWW KAG!! PLEASE!! I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE MUCH LONGER!!!!" replied Sango.  
  
"FINE!! INUYASHA, LET'S STOP......I'm getting tired anyways. You two better be thanking me on your hands and knees!!"  
  
They went to sit in their next class, history. They caught up with gossip and news, just like old times. The gang talked about everything, everything since Kagome left. Soon, the bell rung and class started.  
  
A/N I'm not gonna talk about what they did in class. It might bore ya to death, and yal gotta review for me!!! Not die of boredom on my fic! :)  
  
They went to two more classes, Drama and AP English II. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had Drama with Kagome, and Sango had AP English II with Kagome. Later, it was time for school to end. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were planning to hit the mall before they study and do their homework. They invited Kagome, of course, to go to the mall. They first went to Inuyasha's house to get some snacks, and then took Kagome's car, the silver mustang convertible, to the mall. After they're crazy car ride with Inuyasha driving, they arrived at the mall, promising that Inuyasha would never drive them EVER again!  
  
"Wow!! The mall has really changed. More stores. Thank goodness!!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Still love to shop, Kagome, huh?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'll be insane if I didn't!!!"  
  
The girls giggled and went off to 5*7*9. Inuyasha and Miroku just shook their heads.....girls. They went to the arcade and played bunches of games.....just being boys. Sango and Kagome spent a three hours trying and buying clothes, and Inuyasha and Miroku were going around playing games or eating....and Miroku was being a pervert as usual; asking random women to bare his child. Around 7:30 p.m., the gang met up in the food court.  
  
"GOODNESS, KAG!!! DID YOU THINK YOU BOUGHT ENOUGH CLOTHES??????" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inu, no..... I didn't get enough clothes.....I was gonna buy a few more bags!" Kagome giggled, "Oh, be a sweetie though, Inu, and help me please!"  
  
"My sweet, dear, lovely Sango, do you wish me to help you carry your many bags?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure, Miroku. Have them all," Sango smiled evilly.  
  
Sango shoved all her 20 bags into Miroku's hands. Poor, poor Miroku.....had to carry 20 bags and no lecherous reward! When they were walking back, all the way to the parking lot, which took FOREVER!  
  
Kagome asked, "Soooooooo, you two love birds an official couple?"  
  
Sango fell back anime style, and Miroku started blushing furiously. Inuyasha was about to die from laughing so hard. Sango soon got up and was red in the face. She raced to the car. Kagome just stood there.......very confused. Inuyasha just picked her up and carried her on his back to the car. Miroku. Poor Miroku had to walk by himself to the car. Miroku was about to die when he got into the car.  
  
"Aw, poor Miroku. Are you tired?" cooed Sango.  
  
"My sweet Sango, please do not ask me to carry your bags anymore....what did you buy, bricks?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled at the two. Then they argued who would drive back home. Kagome kept saying how Inuyasha could not drive if his life depended on it. Inuyasha was saying............women just can't drive, which got Sango angry. Now Inuyasha had red hand prints all over his face. Kagome ended up driving. After 25 minutes of driving, they arrived at Inuyasha's house.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you all again! I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Ja, you guys!" said Kagome.  
  
"BYE KAGOME!!! WE LOVE YOU!!" hollered Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE BARE MY CHILD, LOVELY KAGOME!" shouted Miroku.  
  
In a flash, you could see a girl in green (Sango) and a boy in red (Inuyasha) beating the crap out of a boy in purple (Miroku). Oh, how much Kagome had missed being with them. She doesn't know how she lasted 12 years in America without any contacted. She arrived home couple minutes later. She went upstairs to her room and started on her homework. Kagome was starting on her Chemistry II homework when she started drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*Dream*~*  
  
"Kagome.....Kagome," a manly voice appeared.  
  
She looked up from her tropical flowers and saw this handsome face. He had very distinct features. Long silver hair, dog ears, amber eyes and a silly grin.  
  
"Inuyasha," she breathed.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know how to say this, but ever since you left, I've gone crazy. I didn't know what to do. I was lost. And now that you're here, again, I have this feeling towards you."  
  
He paused and took Kagome's chin in his hand and lifted it.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
He kissed her, longingly and passionately. They hugged each other, and then they kissed some more; each one getting deeper, more passionate, and longer. After awhile, they got tired and sat down, watching the sunset. It was the prettiest sunset. The golden yellows blending into the burning reds. The bright oranges mixing into the glowing pink. It was a breath- taking, spectacular site. A cuddling couple, together watching the gorgeous sunset.  
  
"Kag. Kag. Kagome. KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome had this confused expression on her face. She looked at Inuyasha, and he began to get hazy. She yelled for him to stay, not to leave her, but he was getting hazier and hazier. Soon, she woke up.  
  
*~*End of Dream*~*  
  
Kagome looked, and saw Inuyasha right beside her; looking quite peeved.  
  
"Kag! What are you doing sleeping??? And why were you yelling my name?"  
  
Inuyasha was touched that she was thinking about him, but why the yelling? Was she having a nightmare? It scared him to think about that, since he deeply loved her.  
  
"Oh Inu, I was just tired and dreaming."  
  
Kagome blushed. She didn't know she was actually yelling because of her dream! Her cheeks glowed brightly red. She started to stutter, trying to explain herself, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Kag. It's alright. As long as you safe, healthy, and still happy, I'll be fine. I just wanted to check up on you. How you doing?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, Inu. That's so sweet! I'm fine though, but how did you get into my room? The way you always do?"  
  
Inuyasha just grinned, "Of course. It wouldn't be tradition if I didn't."  
  
The two teenagers just rolled on the floor laughing. Inuyasha went to the window and climbed in to see her. They were always doing stupid things, always there for each other, and always getting in trouble. They were each others first childhood friend. They didn't know it, but they loved each other. Not brother and sister love, lover's love. Deep inside they loved each other, and they knew it.....but they didn't figure it out yet.  
  
"Thanks, Inu to check up on me. I really appreciate that."  
  
Inuyasha started turning red.  
  
"It was nothing. Just a friendly concern and wanting to welcome you back. That's all."  
  
"Oh, Inu."  
  
"Yea, Kag?"  
  
"Who won that bet anyways?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
Kagome fell back anime style. She was flabbergasted!  
  
"WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEITHER!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD!! THEY DIDN'T ASK EACH OTHER OUT???"  
  
"Nope. Miroku didn't have the guts to tell Sango. They still aren't going out today. You should have known....since you asked that they were going out!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!!! I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyways. I gotta go now. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Mom's gonna kill me if she found out I left the house. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kag."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, Inu. Be careful.....will ya?"  
  
"Of course. Bye."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of her window, and ran back to his house. Kagome just stood next to her window, touching her lips from the dream. She whispered into the breeze from the starry night, "Goodbye, my Inuyasha."  
  
And from his house, a hanyou, named Inuyasha, heard this and smiled.  
  
END!!!  
  
A/N YEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I ROCK!! I finished chapter three. Lol! I hoped you liked it!! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I don't get any reviews, I'm not going to continue!! Oooooo....read my friend San San's stories....all of them are AWESOME! (pen name - San San As Herself) Well, until next time!! BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
CraziAznGurl 


	4. Now Entering a Kagome Fanatic & Slut

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: If only, if only I had Inuyasha! *sighs* I......I.......I *sniff sniff* I don't own Inuyasha or the gang!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!! I got 15 reviews!! CRAZIAZNGURL THANKS ALL!!! SHE DECIDED TO GIVE ALL WHO REVIEWED AN INUYASHA, KAGOME, SHIPPOU, SANGO, AND MIROKU PLUSH!!!!!!!!!! (and of course cakes, cookies, candy, and drinks!) Oh yeah, um.....Kara Noboru - I know that Inuyasha is very OOC....I did kind rush that.....but he'll be back cussing and being peeved like always! PROMISE! ;) (remember though..all that fluff was just a DREAM!! DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN!!) Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! I've been busy with all my homework and extra curricular activities!!  
  
BTW: Some of the characters will act OOC. Sorry to tell yal that so late!!!!!!! *cowers away* FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of her window, and ran back to his house. Kagome just stood next to her window, touching her lips from the dream. She whispered into the breeze from the starry night, "Goodbye, my Inuyasha."  
  
And from his house, a hanyou, named Inuyasha, heard this and smiled.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*BRINGGGGGGGGGGG* *BRINGGGGGGGGGGG* *BRIN........*  
  
Kagome threw her alarm clock across the room. She slowly got out of bed, and took her shower, brushing her teeth, and changing clothes. In a wine red ¾ length satin shirt, light suede pants, and camel suede heels, she thought she was styling! She ate her breakfast and left for school in her silver mustang.  
  
a/n Not the animal camel, the color camel!!  
  
At School.  
  
Kagome walked up to sit with her friends on the school's patio. Inuyasha sniffed the air, inhaling her scent. He turned around and saw Kagome. Her dark raven hair sparkled in the sunlight. Her blue eyes dazzled when she looked at him. She looked like an angel. She slowly arrived, chatting with Sango and waving to both Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome, dumbfounded, turned around and her facial expression changed. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku noticed her changed face. She was completely ticked off.  
  
"There you are, my Kagome. I've been looking all over for you. You are SO my woman! I have missed you, woman. I'm so glad you are OFFICIALLY my woman!!!" exclaimed Kouga.  
  
Kagome blew up at him; you could see the flames in her eyes. She was glaring at Kouga dangerously.  
  
"KOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAA!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER CALL ME YOUR WOMAN!!!! DO I JUST HAVE TO BASH THAT INTO YOUR BRAIN!!!!? OR ARE YOU JUST PLAIN AND STUPID?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kouga just smiled and calmly replied, "That's what I like about you, Kagome. You're feisty!" Kagome just sighed and walked away. You could hear Kouga say, "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was steaming....giving off the evil glare to Kouga.  
  
"YOU WIMPY WOLF!! I'LL SMASH YOU TO ITTY-BITTY PIECES!"  
  
"Really, is that so, Inuyasha? Dog turd can be me up? IN YOUR DREAMS, Inuyasha!" boasted Kouga.  
  
*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
"You're lucky, stupid wolf. Saved by the bell," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever, Dog Breath. You couldn't touch me!"  
  
Inuyasha just went up to Kouga and just gave him a good slap! *BAM* You could see the claw-like fingers on Kouga's face. Inuyasha backed up and looked at his masterpiece; you could see his famous smirk. Kouga was just FURIOUS! Steam was coming out of his ears, red in the face, and he was getting in his fighting stance. Inuyasha just took one look at him and said, "Save it, Wolf. You know you can't beat me, or even get near Kagome."  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha was gone and Kouga was still standing out in the school's patio, flabbergasted.  
  
*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
"SHOOT! I'M LATE!!" shouted Kouga.  
  
-AP Calculus Class-  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all giggling.....Inuyasha, of course, wasn't giggling; just the sporadically saying, "Feh." Kagome and Sango were talking about clothes, shopping, guys, and the usual. Miroku was dreamingly thinking about woman....dancing in bikinis. : P  
  
*BAM*  
  
Kagome looked at the door, and guess who she saw? KOUGA!! Kouga pranced in, looking all high and mighty. Kagome groaned and put her head down on her desk....hoping he didn't get transferred to AP Cal.  
  
a/n when I said high.I didn't mean smoking!! You weird people!! Lol! Just kidding!  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
-On the school playground-  
  
"Kaaaaaaaggggggoooooommee!!! Kagome! You know, one day, you will be my woman. I like ya! You're feisty and pretty," said a four year old Kouga.  
  
Kagome, flattered, replied, "Thanks Kouga! That's really sweet of you to tell me I'm pretty!"  
  
Kouga just smiled and gave her a huge hug. Kagome just kind of stared at him, like he was a complete idiot. Then, Inuyasha saw Kouga hugging Kagome. He ran over to Kagome and grabbed her out of his arms.  
  
"DON'T EVEN TOUCH, KAGOME!! YOU...YOU..um...YOU DIRTY WOLF!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
A few people around them watched and gasped. Kouga was getting extremely ticked! NO ONE messes with him or his future woman! He got into a fighting stance, about to punch the crud out of Inuyasha.  
  
a/n Ooooo..four year olds fighting!!! HOW INTERESTING! Lol!  
  
Inuyasha was coming closer. Kouga was about to swing, then  
  
*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Inuyasha ran into the school building, leaving Kouga in the dust. The rest of the class sped into the school, hoping not to be in the dust, stomping all over Kouga. Kouga, finally, getting up after being smashed by twenty little four year olds, walking into the school building when  
  
*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
"SHOOT! I'M LATE!!" shouted Kouga.  
  
a/n Hehehehehe. Isn't it neat how people say the same thing! : P  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Even since Kagome could remember, Kouga ALWAYS liked her. She never really had a problem with him, but now, she DEPISES him. Kouga saw Kagome and decided to wave gleefully at her. Then he told the teacher, Ms. Uchida, something and left, but, of course, not forgetting to blow Kagome a kiss. Kagome just groaned and banged her head on her desk. That earned him a deadly glare and deep, long growl from Inuyasha. Soon the door was reopened, showing a slutty girl. She was wearing a leather mini-skirt, a hot pink belly shirt, and knee-high, leather boots. This thing was wearing WAY too much makeup, especially eye and lip makeup. She looked similar to Kagome, just in a darker, emotionless, and provocative. This girl had straight black raven hair, and her eyes didn't sparkle like Kagome's, instead, they were dark, like they had no life in them.  
  
Ms. Uchida sweetly asked this new girl, "Hi, my name is Ms. Uchida, could you please us your name and a little about yourself?"  
  
"Hey yal! My name be Kikyo. I will be your woman. I can give any man what he wants, and I love to get down and PARTY! Call me! My number and address will be posted in the guy's locker room tomorrow!!!"  
  
Ms. Uchida was totally disgusted, all the girls were extremely ticked that they had a slut in their class, and....well..she was earning some whistles and cat calls from some of the guys. Inuyasha, Miroku, and a few others were repulsed by her actions.  
  
"Um, Kikyo, please sit behind Naraku and beside Yura."  
  
Kikyo sat in her seat, and then scanned to see all the guys in the class. She saw this one particular guy, sitting by two girls and one guy. Must be Mr. Popular. He caught her eye. He was ON FIRE!! His silver hair, dog eyes, muscular body, and that infamous smirk. That guy looked familiar though, like she had known him before. She shook that thought away. OF COURSE, she would remember a hottie! She knew that guy needed to be hers. And when she wanted someone.....she will always get it.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting on their usual table. They were talking about that new girl, Kikyo, and how she was such a slut! Well...Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were talking about her. Inuyasha was just sitting there, thinking.  
  
"Ohmigosh!! That Kikyo girl gives all girls bad reputations!! HOW DARE SHE!!" exclaimed Sango and Kagome.  
  
"That is one girl I would NEVER ask to bare MY child!" stated Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango just laughed. They've never heard Miroku say ANYTHING about not asking a woman to bare his child. Miroku just kind of sat there...bringing his hand closer and closer to Sango's butt.  
  
*Grope grope*  
  
*BAM BAM*  
  
Sango just kept bashing Miroku with her extremely heavy backpack. Bumps started appearing on Miroku's head.  
  
"DON'T EVEN TOUCH MY BUTT EVER, EVER, EVER AGAIN!! YOU HEAR ME, MIROKU!! YOU LECHEROUS A-HOLE!!!"  
  
"Dearest Sango, I was just appreciating the female body."  
  
"Appreciating my a$$, Miroku."  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha just kept sitting. Kagome noticed that he was doing anything, and wasn't talking to them. She was beginning to worry.  
  
'Inuyasha? Why is Inuyasha just sitting there? Does he know that hoe??? Did he go out with her? NO WAY!! Inuyasha would NEVER go out with someone like her!!! I wouldn't believe if he did! Inuyasha isn't like that. He doesn't go out with girls that are...that are such disgrace to the human race. She is a person that makes girls look bad. What's wrong with Inuyasha though? Why is he acting like this? He's beginning to worry me? Did we say something wrong? Did we trigger something? Is something painfully in his mind? INUYASHA!! WHAT IS WRONG!! Oh Inuyasha, why aren't you doing anything? Why is he just sitting there?'  
  
"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha just glanced at her. You could see sadness in his eyes. He knew Kikyo; unfortunately, but how could he tell Kagome? He knew that Sango and Miroku knew, but surprised that they didn't remember. This was just one thing in his past he wanted to forget. Hopefully, Kikyo wouldn't remember him, or anyone else. Should he tell Kagome? If he did, how?? How could he tell her? It happened after she left, years after she left. Inuyasha just glanced back at Kagome, looking at her raven hair, blue eyes, and inhaled her wonderful smell. He leaned back into the chair and said, "Kagome, something is wrong."  
  
END!!  
  
A/N Hey yal!! WOW!! MY FIRST CLIFFY!! I FEEL SOOOOO SPECIAL!! LOL! I hoped you like it!! Incase you didn't get it, I HATE KIKYO!! SHE SUCKS!!! So major bashing to Kikyo in my story! HEHEHEHE! Sorry I haven't updated so much!! I've been EXTREMELY busy with all my crap!! It's insane how much crud I have...and I'M ONLY A FRESHMAN!! GRRRRRRRRR!! Lol! Sooooooo...to make me feel MUCH, MUCH, MUCH better!! Please, please, please REVIEW!! Thanks! Hoped you like it!  
  
-CraziAznGurl- 


	5. Inuyasha's Past

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: *looking out the window for shooting stars* hm..I HOPE I find a shooting star! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! *sees a shooting star.....confetti, streamers, and silly string in the background* I wish I may, I wish I might, to wish on the first star I see tonight. GOD..I WANT INUYASHA!!! Lmao! :P  
  
a/n This chapter got LOADS of a/n cause, I don't want ya do get confused.....and I don't want myself to get confused. *gets confused* wait..I don't want you *drones on and on* But, wait? *all the readers fall asleep* Oh well! Doesn't matter. Also, another reason this chapter came out really late was that I started a new story, You're the One. (It might be awhile till it comes out on Fanfiction.net.) Hope you like the story!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha just glanced at her. You could see sadness in his eyes. He knew Kikyo; unfortunately, but how could he tell Kagome? He knew that Sango and Miroku knew, but surprised that they didn't remember. This was just one thing in his past he wanted to forget. Hopefully, Kikyo wouldn't remember him, or anyone else. Should he tell Kagome? If he did, how?? How could he tell her? It happened after she left, years after she left. Inuyasha just glanced back at Kagome, looking at her raven hair, blue eyes, and inhaled her wonderful smell. He leaned back into the chair and said, "Kagome, something is wrong."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with teary eyes. You could tell that she was extremely hurt from the sadness in her eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha? Oh Inuyasha, what's wrong? Inuyasha. Why are you so sad? Why does this "problem" bring so much pain into your eyes? Tell me Inuyasha? Please tell me. What's wrong, Inuyasha?'  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, trying not to gaze into her luscious blue eyes. They were always intense, sparkling, and had this fire behind them, making them desirable, yet dangerous. He always got lost into her eyes. People could always read her emotions by her eyes, yet they hold a mystery in them. Sometimes, they changed colors from blue to purple or you can see the fire glowing in her eyes or they become cold and hard like stones....like Kikyo's.  
  
"Ka.....Kagome.. I don't know how to tell you."  
  
He looked around the room and told Kagome in a low, husky voice, "Meet me after school, on the school's patio under the sakura tree."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned her head. She began talking with Sango and Miroku. They were talking about the same gossip and news like yesterday, nothing new. Who's going out with who, the stupidest teachers, teacher's pet, and so on. The same old, same old. Soon the bell rung and it was time to return back to class. As she began walking back, she started to think about the conversation and thoughts she had about Inuyasha. The look on Inuyasha's face etched in her memory, and that same question burned into her brain.  
  
"What was wrong with Inuyasha?" she wondered out loud. a/n I'm not gonna bore ya with the rest of the classes (because they aren't important) ....soooo...I'm skipping to the end of school!  
  
She slowly strolled to the school's patio. She walked up the steps and gazed at the sakura tree. It was beautiful. The sakura blossoms were abundant and petals were scattered around the patio. The sun's ray hit the sakura tree making it glitter and shine like a jewel in the sand. The wind started blowing. Kagome's hair blew around her.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see who the anonymous voice was. She gracefully turned and saw Inuyasha.  
  
a/n ok....this little part below is when Inuyasha called Kagome's name. Ok?  
  
Inuyasha trudged up to the school's patio, trying to figure out how to tell Kagome his secret. As he reached to the patio, he saw Kagome. He was in awe. The sun hit the sakura tree and Kagome, glistening and sparkle them. With the sakura tree's flowers abundant on the tree and the petals all around the patio, she looked gorgeous. The wind picked up, blowing her hair and petals all around her. He sniffed and picked up her scent. French vanilla. As Kagome turned around, something inside him began to burn. He knew he loved her, but.....did he really love her?  
  
a/n Ok..back to Inuyasha calling Kagome's name.  
  
"Inuyasha! Goodness, you scared me for a second."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a small smile and continue to gaze at her. Kagome, being aware of his gaze, began to blush.  
  
"Inuyasha...um..you asked me to come here? What's wrong?"  
  
Reality hit Inuyasha. The reason came back to him. He turned his head away and told Kagome to have a seat. Kagome cautiously sat down, wondering about Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, the reason I told you to come here, is to tell you about my past......after you left."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and listen intently.  
  
"Kagome, gosh....I don't know how to explain this."  
  
Kagome nudged him, her way to comfort him, as he took a breath. He slowly looked up from he knees and tried to explain to Kagome, his first and best friend, what he did.  
  
"Kagome, after you left, I was heartbroken. You were my playmate, first friend, and best friend. I couldn't stand it when you left. The first week, I locked myself in the house, never talking to anybody. I rejected any contact from the outside, unless it was Miroku or Sango. Half the time, I didn't even converse with them, and they are my CLOSEST friend! It took me a few years, but I slowly healed."  
  
Kagome was touched, yet heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha cared about her that much. To actually lock himself inside the house and shun himself from the outside world......just for her. She's never had anyone do something so rash, yet special and touching just for her. Although, it hurt her because all the pain she caused him. He suffered for years because of her. Leaving him for twelve year....it damaged him. In a way, she had hurt him. She looked down at her legs and continued to listen to Inuyasha and his past.  
  
"When I was in 8th grade, a new girl came to our school. She had just transferred from a small town near Kyoto. When I first saw her, I thought you had come back from America. She looked a bit like you, quite similar. She wasn't full of life and joy like you are and had cold, dark eyes. Her face emotionless, yet she was pretty, in a strange way. This girl was kind and sweet....she reminded me of you. After a few months, we decided to be a couple. We stayed together for a year, through hard times and pleasant times."  
  
Kagome heard this part and started to become jealous. How could ANYONE take place in Inuyasha's heart, in HER place! Although, she did hurt him. For twelve years, it was like she stabbed him right in the heart. She started to tear up.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha. How could you go out with someone else... How could you go out with a girl that looks similar to me! Inuyasha!!! I avoided all the guys that constantly kept asking me out. Oh Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome quietly started sobbing, while Inuyasha finished up his story.  
  
"Around the 11th month, the girl became distant and quiet around me. She never talked to me at school or went out on dates with me. I began to wonder about her. I didn't know if she didn't like me anymore or if she was shy or something. She was acting different..and weird. Miroku held a party on my ex-girlfriend and my 12th month anniversary, making it officially a year long courtship. I really never understand why though. Why a party on my ex-girlfriend's and mine anniversary? Miroku and Sango never approved of my girlfriend. But, anyways, I went to the party by myself, since my ex-girlfriend decided not to go. I had a blast without her. The dance floor was jamming, food was delicious, and I was having fun without being with her. While I was dancing on the dance floor in Miroku's basement, I began to think that I should become single again, to break up with her. The music was blaring in my ears and numerous people were bumping into me, so I decided to crash at Miroku's house because I knew there was no way to get out of his house. As I was getting into the guest bedroom, I saw her making out with Hiten, a Thunder Brother. I was furious. I grabbed Hiten by his collar and punched him, maybe a little too hard because he flew into the wall. Miroku and Sango heard the crash and scrambled into the room. When the reached the room, the figured out what happened and threw my ex-girlfriend and Hiten out of the house. Kagome. Gosh, how can I explain myself? Kagome....her name....my ex-girlfriend's name was Kikyo."  
  
a/n Ok..Thunder Brother is gonna be a gang in this little story of mine.  
  
Kagome gasped. She couldn't speak. She turned her head and tears flooded out of eyes.  
  
'Kikyo? Wasn't that the new girl today at school? That slut? How could it be? Kikyo? Her? No, it can't be. Why would Inuyasha go out with her? I don't understand!!! WAIT! Why is this infecting me like this? Why am I getting so emotional?? I still don't understand. Why Kikyo?'  
  
"Ka.....Kagome???"  
  
Kagome looked up. Inuyasha saw her tear streaked face. He peered into her blue orbs again. He could see the grief that was held in them. Just looking into her eyes made in hurt deep inside.  
  
'Why does she affect me like this? How can just staring into her eyes change my emotions? She was, and is my best friend. No one could EVER take her place. Not Miroku or even Kikyo when I went out with her. What I wanna know is why she is so sad? Why does she pity me? What's wrong with Kagome? Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Just saying her name gives my spine shivers. Am I weak? How can she affect me like this? I love her as a friend.....I always have, but what if I like her more than that?'  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm sorry, I have to leave," she said as she wiped her tears away. "My mom wants me to help clean around the shrine. Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
After saying that, Kagome quickly fled to her bicycle with tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha just sat back down on the bench that Kagome and he were just sitting on. He put his hands on his face, thinking what he just did to Kagome. He made her cry. He made her miserable. He, Inuyasha, just broke Kagome's heart. It was like he stabbed her right in the heart.  
  
a/n Ooooo.....COINCIDENT!!! lol! ;)  
  
Inuyasha ran his hands through his silky silver locks. He just sat on the bench, thinking how to comfort Kagome. How to ensure her everything would be alright. Inuyasha groaned and leaned his head back, looking up upon the sakura tree. You could see the sun peeking through the branches of the sakura tree. The wind was blowing, calming him and some what comforting him. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. As he slept, he had a flashback/dream.  
  
*~*Flashback/Dream*~*  
  
Inuyasha was wearing a black muscle shirt with baggy, dark denim jeans. He was talking on the phone with his girlfriend, Kikyo. He was thinking how much she looked so much like Kagome, his best friend, living in America.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary, Kikyo! Gosh, I love you so much! I'm glad that we have been together for this long. Kikyo? Miroku is having a party tonight. You wanna come? It would be our party for being a couple for a year. Please say you'll join me?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
a/n GOODNESS!! I feel like puking!! KIKYO SUCKS!! I HATE HER!! I can't believe I'm writing this! DOES ANYONE HAVE AN ADVIL?  
  
"Inuyasha baby. I'm sorry. Daddy wants me to clean the house and I got a BIG project due this following Monday. I won't be able to join you. Sorry, darling. I wish I could make it up to you," replied Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I know that your dad wants you to clean and projects. I understand, Kikyo."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! That's what I love about you! You are soooooo understanding! Well, I got to run! Kisses Inuyasha!"  
  
With that, CLICK! The phone was dead, leaving Inuyasha with his jaw hung low. He didn't even get to say bye. Inuyasha jumped onto his bed and lied down. He started to think about Kikyo and their relationship. This was the first time in MONTHS that he actually had a "long" conversation with her. After an hour arguing with himself, Inuyasha decided to go to the party without Kikyo.  
  
He soon got ready, wearing a tight, black long sleeve dress shirt and baggy jeans. (His shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned.....leaving us with his well-toned muscular chest. *sighs* If only he were mine!)  
  
Inuyasha jumped into his black Benz and speed off to Miroku's house. It took about a few minutes to arrived, since Miroku's house wasn't too far. He went inside and covered his sensitive ears. The music was thunderous to his ears, and he needed awhile till he could get use to it. He decided to wander around the house. Inuyasha saw Miroku asking different women to dance with him, and then grope them, saw Sango throw furious glances at Miroku and starting to walk towards him with a deadly glare, and Manten looking incredibly stupid, he was trying to dance. Wait, Manten was here? He looked around the room and saw several Thunder Brothers, gang members, here at the party. What were they doing here? He really didn't care too much so he tossed the thought away.  
  
After a few hours, the party was getting packed, and he wanted to leave. Knowing Miroku's party, no one could leave - too many people dancing, eating, fighting, and making out to even get near the exit. Inuyasha decided to just stay at one of the guest bedrooms in Miroku's house. It wasn't like Miroku's parents or Miroku would care. Miroku crashed at his house almost every week! After finding the guest bedroom he usual sleeps at, he opened the door. He started to walk in and then stopped, seeing a guy on top of a girl, making out. Inuyasha was about to leave until he peered closer at the girl, it was KIKYO! His amber eyes began to flash scarlet. He sped towards Hiten, the guy Kikyo was making out with, grabbing his collar and punched him in the face. Hiten, just being hit, threw a punch back at Inuyasha hitting his nose. Inuyasha's nose began to bleed. Hiten tried to punch and kick Inuyasha again, but missed by a few inches. Inuyasha picked Hiten up and threw him across the room. An earsplitting, gigantic crash was echoed throughout the house. People downstairs began to scream, and scampered to the door, trying to leave.  
  
a/n I love that word. Scampered. It sounds so FUNNY!! *runs around the room, eating pixie sticks* SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED, SCAMPERED!!!  
  
Hearing the crash, Miroku and Sango charged up the stairs, opening the bedroom door. They found Hiten on the floor; bleeding, Kikyo with her hair and make up messed up; pleading to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha; a blend of scarlet and amber in his eyes walking across the room to explain to Miroku what just happened.  
  
*~*End of Flashback/Dream*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up from his dream. He was sweating. Sitting straight up, he began to wonder why did he EVER dated that slut. He should have known that all she wanted was to hurt him and try to sleep with every single guy. That's what kind of person Kikyo is......a whore. Inuyasha gradually stood up and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, the fiery reds burning into the golden yellows, all colors soon covered by the darkness. Inuyasha started his lengthy route back home, only thinking about Kagome.  
  
END!!  
  
A/N Hey guys and gals!! I hoped you all enjoyed Ch. 5!!! It took me awhile though! SORRY!! Also, if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'm gonna stop writing this fic. :( I got bunch of crap to do, and I don't wanna write a fic if no one wants to read it! Another thing, please read my other story, You're the One. (It might be awhile till it comes out on Fanfiction.net.) The idea popped into my head couple nights ago when I was trying to study for my Romeo & Juliet AP English test. I hope you like that one too. I'm not sure if I'll keep that one on FanFiction.net. Anyways, hit the review button now please! :D  
  
-CraziAznGurl- 


	6. Movies anyone?

Finding My Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and CO!! JUST GO AWAY!!! STOP IT!! *CraziAznGurl runs away screaming*  
  
*On lookers whispering, saying WHAT A FREAK!!* Lol!  
  
a/n Ok....I really should be studying math for my math test....but SCREW IT!! I JUST FINISHED TYPING UP A GOD D^&M CONTRACT FOR THE 18TH BILLIONTH TIME!! I used to LOVE drama......but with the cocky, think-I'm-so-better attitudes people in my drama class.....I just wanna stab 'em.....not literally!! I'm not the stabbing kinda girl! I'm totally upset and really out of it right now. School has really screwed me over. I'm so uptight about grades, clubs, dance, and everything. I just wanna quit!!! Yeah........ok.......I'm gonna stop talking!! r/r plz! ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*Previously*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up from his dream. He was sweating. Sitting straight up, he began to wonder why did he EVER dated that slut. He should have known that all she wanted was to hurt him and try to sleep with every single guy. That's what kind of person Kikyo is................a whore. Inuyasha gradually stood up and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, the fiery reds burning into the golden yellows, all colors soon covered by the darkness. Inuyasha started his lengthy route back home, only thinking about Kagome.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up and got dressed. She wore a black shirt with pink lips on the front and Bite me on the back, and paired up with jeans and pink converses. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had barely any makeup. Kagome went downstairs to call Sango that she's coming over.  
  
*~*Sango's House*~*  
  
"Kagome? What's up?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing," said Kagome sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome. Don't lie, I know something is wrong. I can tell why you lie too, Kagome. You twitch."  
  
"Oh Sango. Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha went out with Kikyo?"  
  
"Kagome, why is that so important? I mean, ok, he went out with Kikyo. So............"  
  
"You don't get it, don't you? I can't go out with Inuyasha now!"  
  
"What? What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
"Sango........I like Inuyasha, and when Kikyo finds out I like Inuyasha, all hell will go loose!!! I know I can handle some crap from her, but just the image of her and Inuyasha......it makes me puke...........but also sad."  
  
Sango looked at her friend. Kagome was in tears. She sympathized Kagome.  
  
'Poor her, poor Kagome. Poor.........wait. Did Kagome just say that she liked Inuyasha?!?!?! '  
  
"Kagome, did you just say that you liked Inuyasha?" Sango asked maliciously.  
  
Kagome looked up and said, "Yes. Why?"  
  
Sango burst out in giggles. "You....*gasp* like....INUYASHA?"  
  
"SANGO!! STOP BOTHERING ME ON THE FACT I LIKE HIM..........I'M EMOTIONAL SCARRED RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Kagome. Nothing is going to happen. If the slut gets near him, we'll beat her up."  
  
"We'll?"  
  
"Yes, we'll. You know, me, you, Miroku, and of course, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well.........alright. But Sango, what if Inuyasha doesn't like me? I mean......what if he just likes me as a friend......EVEN WORSE.....WHAT IF HE LIKES ME AS A SISTER!!! OH....I COULDN'T TAKE IT IF HE LIKED ME AS A SISTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome begins to bring her head down, her hair covering her face that are covered with tears. As she sobs, Sango begins to comfort her.  
  
"KAGOME!! Calm your butt down. I'm sure he doesn't like you like a sister....I'm absolutely positive that he likes likes you."  
  
Kagome looks up at Sango with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Do you mean it, Sango? Seriously, do you think Inuyasha likes me? I don't mean sister-brother like, but girlfriend-boyfriend like..................." (Kagome is droning on and on and on!)  
  
Sango looks at Kagome and shakes her head.  
  
'Drama, drama, drama! Gosh. I've known Inuyasha and Kagome for so long. I'm surprised that they haven't seen how much they really love each other. Oh Kagome, why don't you think positive and think in a different light. Inuyasha.........STOP BEING A JERK AND JUST FRIGGING ASKS THE GIRL OUT!! I wish all relationships were this easy.............if only I had a relationship. The closest I ever had was that damn lecher. I don't see why all the girls see in him, but then they do figure him out after he gropes them! Although, Miroku............he has a kind heart, loving soul, and so optimistic.'  
  
"Sango? Sango???? SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Oh.....sorry. I zoned off."  
  
"It's alright. Well, why don't we go out..........oooooooo!!! I know!! Let's go to the mall and watch a movie!"  
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan!"  
  
The girls hurried outside and got into Sango's dark green Spider convertible. They drove off to the mall.  
  
*~*Inuyasha's House*~*  
  
Inuyasha got home around 5:00 and slammed the door. Kagome's worried and saddened face was still in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything he did always made him remember Kagome. Every object, smell...........it went back to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you, hunny? Why are you late from school?" asked his worried mother.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! How many times have I told you!?!?!?!?! Ask one question at a time!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine! Why were you late?"  
  
"I was talking to a few friends............"  
  
"Really? Oh yeah. Before I forget to tell you, your father is planning a fancy gathering at the house. A FORMAL gathering, Inuyasha. This means no t-shirts, jeans, and your sneakers! NONE OF THOSE!! You understand, Inuyasha? Your father is a powerful and high-respected man in this country. Also, I know that your father usually doesn't allow you to invite friends, but I persuaded, on your behalf, to let you invite Miroku, Sango, and Kagome."  
  
"THANKS MOM!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!"  
  
"No problem. Remind them it's formal!! Tux and evening gowns!! Remember Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Alright, Mom. I'm gonna call Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to see if they wanna hit a movie with me, ok?"  
  
"Sure, but come back no later than 9:00!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha hurried upstairs. As he went up the staircase for the first time, he was glad that his father was having a formal gathering. This meant he could ask Kagome to be his date! It was the most brilliant plan that he ever thought of..............which wasn't many.........unless you count the time he tried to make a cow eat chocolate and shake it, so he could have chocolate milk for breakfast. When he got up to his room, he dialed up Kagome's number.  
  
*RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
After the fifth ring, Inuyasha gave up. He tried Sango's number.  
  
*RING RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Ok, now Inuyasha is loosing hope. Did his friends leave him out of something or is Kagome and Sango just gone? He decided to try Miroku.........there was no way he was out, especially with Kagome or Sango. The lech couldn't keep his hands to his self even for a minute, especially around Sango. He knew better than to grope Kagome when Inuyasha around and when he wasn't around. Inuyasha's punches sent him to a nice long nap once.  
  
*RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG*  
  
"Moushi, moushi?"  
  
"Miroku.....is that you? This is Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh HEY INUYASHA!! WUZ UP HOME DOG.....no pun intended. HIZZLE MY NIZZLE, FO SHIZZLE!!! "  
  
"DUMBA$$, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me at the mall! Gah, Miroku.......not only you're a pervert, you're a dumb-f&^king a$$!"  
  
"Inuyasha.........that hurt......deeply........I'm WOUNDED!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Houshi......do you wanna come or not?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll meet ya there then. Later, perv."  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Miroku exclaimed in a high pitched voice.  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone and said, "What a fruitcake!" Then he burst the front door open, and raced to his metallic gray H2 (Hummer 2). He speeded down the road going to the mall, not knowing who and what was going to happen.  
  
END!!  
  
A/N Hey you guys!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!! The only reason I really decided I should update is  
  
Felt bad and guilty Sooooooooo many people reviewed and said I should update soon (I couldn't resist!! PEOPLE LOVE ME!! Lol) I didn't wanna study.....drama contract killed me!  
  
I hope you liked Ch. 6! Also..........go read my other fic! It's called You're The One by yours truly!! I've only done I think 3 chappies in that one! Sorry this one is a bit short! I'll write longer one later!! PROMISE!! But just read and review!! I'll be updating faster if you do!! Thanks you guys! ^_^  
  
-CraziAznGurl- 


End file.
